


Sam & Jack - "It's theoretically possible"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "It's theoretically possible"

This is a 2014 Secret Santa gift for [hilandncr](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2072576/hilandncr), inspired by her story _["From the Mixed-up Files of Mr and Mrs Jack O'Neill".](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8906619/1/From-the-Mixed-up-Files-of-Mr-and-Mrs-Jack-O-Neill)_


End file.
